Harry Potter and the Veela's curse
by thomasbartlett123
Summary: After blacking out during the second task of the tri wizard tournament, Harry's creature heritage is revealed and things get a bit out of hand. Harry/harem.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Veela's curse

Disclaimer I own nothing This is a harry/Fleur story. Pairings: Harry/Fleur, Harry/hermione fluff, Ron/hermione, Luna/Harry (arranged)

AN: I am sad to say that it appears that my stories aren't very popular so I took a popular suggestion which is that Harry is a male veela and loves Fleur story, at the bottom there will be a vote after you've read the chapter. Ch 1: What you'll surely miss.

Scottish autumns were bitterly cold and harsh, not the kind of weather to swim in. Yet for 4th year Harry Potter and sixth years Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour they had to. The second task for the tri wizard tournament was a cryptic message about the black Lake.

come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back

The message in itself was terrifying for two individuals especially. Fleur and harry. For Harry not only was hermione missing but Ron was being a prat about it and he had to worry about that.

"WELCOME TO THE SECOND TASK OF THE 403RD TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT! " Dumbledore's magically enhanced voice boomed over the clouds, making many jump in surprise at the loud noise." OUR CHAMPIONS HAVE ONE HOUR TO FIND WHAT HAS BEEN TAKEN FROM THEM. IN THE LEAD ON 47 POINTS MISTER HARRY POTTER! " at that announcement almost all students boo'd at the supposed cheater. Harry gulped nervously then sighed when he realized that only the Bauxabutons students and Luna weren't booing him." IN SECOND PLACE ON 46 POINTS EACH ARE CEDRIC DIGGORY AND VICTOR KRUM! AND IN FOURTH PLACE, FLEUR DELACOUR ON 44 POINTS! THE CHAMPIONS MAY START AT THE SOUND OF THE CA-" a loud boom filled the air, drowning out the speech as the cannon was fired. Victor and Cedric both dived in immediately.

"it iz deep, no? " Fleur asked, slightly nervous.

" uiu. " Harry gulped before stuffing the gillyweed into his mouth and swallowing it. It tasted foul and had the same consistency as soggy rubber. He dived in in perfect unison to fleur. Both of them notices the way their skin steamed in the cold water and gave the other odd looks before swimming off towards the deepest end of the dark Lake, instantly finding the water demons grindilows. Jets of boiling red water shot from their wands at the oncoming swarm of the water demons.

"IMOBULOUS! " Harry called muffled by the water, remembering the spell hermione used to deal with Rouge pixies in their second year set loose by the moron lockheart. A blue ripple rocketed through the water freezing the demons in place. Fleur gave a greatful nod, worried what could of happened had Harry not been around. As they swum towards the ruins of the hufflepuf Manor in the lake they found themselves wrenched backwards by crushing tentacles. Both champions were struggling to get free. Annoyed by this, whatever had them shook them, the last thing they remembered before darkness was a desire to keep the other safe before a splitting pain.

They soon found themselves on the docks coughing up water while madam pomfrey, Maxime and Dumbledore looking over then in worry and curiosity.

"Harry, are you alright? " the headmaster asked in concern.

" Cold. " Harry groaned. His entire body shivering. Dumbledore nodded and draped blankets with warming charms around both students.

" Mss Delacour, are vou Allright? " Madam Maxime asked her student in concern.

" uiu, I am 'ust cold. " the girl replied, also shivering." MON DUI! Where is Gabrielle?! "she asked in panic.

" She is recovering thanks to both you and Mister Potter. " Madam pomfrey explained to her.

" Pardon? " both asked in confusion.

" We're not sure what happened but the both of you came out of the water with steam shooting off of the both of you and Miss granger and Miss Delacour between you. " Dumbledore explained patiently." all we do know is that the water in the lake near where you emerged boiled for a good ten minutes. "

" Oh God it happened again. " Harry muttered to himself.

" What happened again my boy? " Dumbledore asked in a grandfatherly tone.

" 'ou are a veela are' ou not 'arry? "fleur asked carefully.

" Yes. " he sighed.

" I was unaware that either lily or James were veela. "Dumbledore stated in concealed shock.

" Mum hid it well. " Harry muttered."Aunt petunia says it's the only magic she will allow but only in private."

"Harry Potter, " called the dreamy voice of Luna lovegood as she walked over." Congratulations, you too fleur. "

" did we win? " Harry asked.

" oh no, you two tied for last. " luna shook her head." I meant your soul bond. " she explained.

" what? "both champions asked. Harry in confusion and fleur in surprise.

" now miss Lovegood, we can't be absolutely sure that... " Dumbledore was cut off.

" I am headmaster, I can see their magic you know and I can also see the wurblesports have left Harry Potter and fleur alone. " replied the odd girl." I'd also like to know how you got Harry's family wand in your possession? "

" What is she talking about dumbly-dore?" Madam Maxime asked sternly, knowing that theft of a family wand was highly illegal.

"why the elder wand of course. " Luna stated." It belonged to Harry's grandfather don't you know. "

" I was merely holding onto it as to relieve Harry of the... " he was once again cut off.

" YOU STOLE MY GRANDFATHER'S WAND?! " Harry bellowed, getting the attention of everyone and shocking Crouch." FIRST MY DAD'S INVISIBILITY CLOAK THEN MY GRANDFATHER'S WAND? WHAT'S NEXT? WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING FROM ME?! "Halfway through his rant feathers sprouted over his body as fireballs formed his clenched talon-like hands." YOU ARE A BLOODY OLD GIT! " he added before he was silenced by a kiss from Fleur while a raging Ronald, saddened ginny and amused twins looked on.

" Well, I guess I'll have to share. " Luna giggled.

" what? " asked a stumped Harry.

" I turned 16 today which means that our marriage contract is active. " Luna replied with a soft smile as she played with her hair." Didn't you know? "

" Arranged marriage? " Harry croaked.

" Yes, it was our mothers who set it up. I guess that the warplesnarks didn't let you know. " she shrugged casting a sidelong glare at Dumbledore.

" AROROUS! ARREST THIS MAN! " crouch bellowed pointing at Dumbledore after catching Lena's subtle hint before snatching away his wand and handing it to Harry." Mister Potter, I believe this is yours." he smiled. As it contacted Harry's hand a bright blue aura surrounded Harry and the wind swirled around him much like what happened when he got his first wand. "I hope you'll remember this when it comes time to vote for the next minister mister Potter." he winked before helping the red caped law enforcement wizards take a thourally enraged Dumbledore away.

Luna and fleur reading the stares Harry's appearance was getting him lead him back to the castle, ignoring the jears from Malfoy, Ron's glares and the rest of them. Luna lead them to a room on the 7th floor near a picture of a wizard dancing with trolls. The room was large and looked like the griffendore common room but I blue and Grey instead.

"I wonder what else he's kept from me? " he asked sullenly.

"Lets find out. Accio Harry potter's stolen things." Luna intoned, a few minutes later half of the books from Dumbledore's office, a pensive, a small black stone with the symbol of a triangle circle and stick overlapping on it, two bags of galleons, two portraits and the sword of griffendore arrived. "oh my." she stated upon seeing the stone.

"A deathly 'allow? " fleur breathed in shock." Mon dui. "

" I'm sorry what? " he asked.

" My hallows. " a 18 year old girl wearing a rose print dress stated as she appeared between the group." I'm death. "her hair was black and down to her knees, and her eyes were a killing curse green." Been a while since I had a master, things were getting boring in the afterlife, ya know? Anyway, I'm here to serve you young master and your wives. "

" Why me? " Harry groaned as he slumped down into a chair.

" Well my daughter Fate likes screwing with her grand nephews. " death shrugged.

" I don't want to know. " Harry muttered.

" So, you are death? "Fleur asked.

" yes. " death answered shortly." I have to say he looks a lot like Ignus, then again he's his hundred times great grandson. "

" Thanks? " Harry stated, not knowing if it was a compliment or not.

" You're welcome. " death chirped." Now, I've got someone who wants to say hi to you. " she stated then snapped her fingers. A ginger haired ghost appeared with green eyes.

" Mum? " Harry asked, tears in his eyes.

" Yes, oh I've missed you so much my brave little boy. " Lily sobbed." I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you from my sister's slob of a husband. "

" it's okay mum. " Harry gave a sad smile, his feathers slowly fading away." Aunt petunia tried to help when he wasn't looking. " Lily nodded in understanding, her adopted sister had little to no backbone honestly and fell in line with whoever told her what to do.

" Harry, I need you to go to gringots, ask for Director Ragnoc, he's the Potter family account manager, he'll give you the Potter family ring, alright sweety? " Harry nodded with a smile." I don't have much longer Harry buy know that your father and I love you and we're proud of you. " with that she faded away.

Harry turned to death with tears glistening in his eyes and mouthed 'thank you'. She nodded with a soft smile.

The next morning at breakfast Harry, Luna and Fleur sat down at the Ravenclaw table much to the confusion of others. As predicted Snape stormed over, his cloak bellowing behind him.

"Potter! 100 points for sitting at the wrong table! " Snape glared.

Harry, luna and fleur looked at him with raised eyebrows and Susan bones snorted." Sir, there's no rule against that, there's also a rule that brotheld couples can sit at the same table. " Harry explained.

" Another 50 for your cheek and for lying about being brotheld. " Snape spat.

" Actually professor, Harry Potter and I are bound by a marriage contract. " Luna stated dreamily." the contract also allowed me to marry his soul bonded mate fleur delacour. "

" ENOUGH OF YOUR LIES! POTTER IS A INSUFFERABLE BRAT WHO CANNOT POSSIBLY BE MARRIED! " Snape roared as spit flew from his mouth." ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM RAVENCLAW AND TEN THOUSAND POINTS FROM GRIFFENDORE! "Surprisingly no points were removed from the point totals. Instead the entire building shook.

" Who DARES?! " a female voice hissed in anger (not in parsletong). A ghostly woman dressed in white robes and had the Hogwarts Crest on her shirt appeared. All of Ravenclaw's jaws dropped. It was the ghost of Rowana Ravenclaw.

End.

Vote: which families should Harry be the head of?

Slytherin? Riddle? Ravenclaw? Black? Evens? (an: lily was a pureblood veela in my story) Griffendor? Gaunt? Malfoy? (right of conquest and he'd beaten Draco numerous times and Luceus once with help from Dobby) Mryytl (Merlin's family) Le fey? (morgana)

Please leave your comments and the first 5 questions will be answered next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Veela's Curse Edited by PGandLGequalsLove

I own nothing. Please no flames. Don't like, don't comment, any who do flame will be blocked.

Q&A:  
Q: What do you mean by soul bond? A: A soul bond is essentially magic deciding two people are meant to be together and binds them together, it's seen by the magical world as a official marriage.

Q: Why did you give him the hallows so early? Also that's not how the elder wand works!

A: I gave him the hallows early for a reason which is not going be revealed. As to the elder wand, Grindelwald or whatever his name was stole the wand from an old man without killing him yet he could use it fine, BLOODY PLOT HOLE!

Q: Is Petunia a squib in this?

A: No, Petunia is an adopted muggle sister of Lily also the blood wards were a lie!

Q: What about Harry being head of the Potter family?

A: That's an automatic given.

Chapter 2: The Ghosts of the Ancestors.

The entire great hall sat there, mouths agape at the ghost of Rowena Ravenclaw. The ghost of the founder hadn't been seen in over 500 years.

Snape, however, thought of this as a prank and ignored the ghost. "POTTER! ANOTHER ONE THOUSAND POINTS FOR THIS RIDICULOUS PRANK!"

"Snapey snapper! Teeth in his gapper! " a bemused voice chuckled as a short ghost floated in.

" PEEVES! LEAVE NOW! " Snape snarled ignoring Harry for the moment.

" You STILL go by Peeves? Honestly Salazar. " Rowena sighed. Many people gaped in open shock. After all a founder was the bloody school trickster?!" Grow up and be serious. "

" I can't, that's Potter's godfather. " Peeves chuckled." I'M Salazar Peeves Slytherin. "

" I'll get the Bloody Barron. " Rowena threatened. Salazar gulped.

" WHAT IS GOING ON POTTER? ONE MILLION POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR! " Snape bellowed.

" Oh sod off! " snapped a new voice, it was a silver haired ghost in brown colored robes. She looked at Snape with a glare." You are totally unfair and don't reward all the hard work the students put in during your class. "

" Well said Helgy. " Peeves chuckled." Where's Gordy? "

" IT'S GODRIC YOU NINNY! " called a voice as a black haired ghost floated down from the ceiling. Peeves response was to stick out his tongue and blow a raspberry." Oh, I do believe that we're in the presence of our heirs. " he stated, his attitude taking a 180."Heirs Longbottom and Potter you two are my last descendants."

"Miss Lovegood, Greengrass and Potter. " Rowena smiled calmly.

" Flinch Fletcher, Longbottom, Andrew and Sally Stuart " Helga smiled making Neville and Sally Stuart gape in shock.

"Peanuts, pickles mayo... Oh, wait that's Snapey's shopping list. " Peeves chuckled." Spiritual heirs are Weasleys, Hermione Granger, and Potter through conquest. "

Many students were shocked and floored, not only at the heirs of the founders but the fact Hermione wasn't muggle-born, but a halfblood at the least. It was a bit too much for some and many fainted, including Ron.

" But she's a mudblood! " Malfoy bellowed loudly.

" And I'm a water buffalo wearing a tutu. " Peeves cackled." Slytherin is a house of prankers after all, my daughter Elisa was a big one, married to a muggle. Best prank ever! " he laughed as Snape stood there mouth agape like the rest of the staff.

" Well at least no one can call you the m word. " Neville tried to tell the shocked girl. She promptly fainted into her book.

" Well, in accordance with the laws of the Wizengamot the heirs are to be given their own rooms. " Minerva stated, still half in shock." If those mentioned will follow me. "

" THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP! WHEN MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS! " three gesses as to who.

" MISTER MALFOY! " McGonagall snapped." ten points from slytherin for your language. " she then turned to the evernated heirs." Follow me please. "

Many of the students followed her in a state of shock to the 7th corridor and into the room of requirement. It was currently a common room with eight off shooting rooms, two for each founder. " This is your common room for the remainder of your stay. "

The slytherin girl, Sally Stuart was the first to talk. "So, now what?"

"The eldest heirs will guide you. I'm afraid I must attend to the others. " McGonagall stated before walking out of the room.

" So, if we're "Fred began

" The eldest heirs of Slytherin here" George continued.

"Then we declare. "

" To follow the founders example, "

" Meaning. " they both smirked." We've got pranks to pull! " many groaned at that while Hermione sighed.

" Uhm, I'm not sure about this. " Neville gulped nervously." I'm not the leader type. "

" You'll be great Neville. " Harry responded calmly.

" I do believe that Harry Potter is the oldest heir of Ravenclaw here. " Luna smiled dreamily, holding Fleur's hand who had been dragged along.

" POTTER! " Snape shouted as he burst into the room, his cloak billowing behind him and his wand drawn." WHAT DID YOU DO?! "

" What? " Harry asked." Sorry for surviving Voldemort. " many flinched."But I'd rather not be dead!"

"Someone call? " Death asked, knowing full well that only the dead, Harry and his future wives could see or hear her.

" DETENTION FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS! " Snape screamed in his face.

" Ya know what? No. " Sally stated bluntly." I'm sick of you picking on everyone professor. "

" Don't talk to me like that I'm your head of house! " Snape screamed in anger.

" Shut up you greasy git!" Ginny shouted, the twins cheering her on. "Why don't you just leave us alone!?"

"QUIET YOU BRAT! " was her reply from Snape, a sharp slap sounded through the air as Ginny fell back, a red handshaped mark on her cheek.

Everyone was silent asides the sound of Ginny's sobs as the twins were by her side. Everyone glared daggers at Snape. Even the normally pureblood frenetic Greengrass girls were glaring.

"Stupify! "," Expelliamus! " and one" Testus Crucifys" from Astoria slammed into Snape, he dropped like a rock, his face and hair singed from twin fireballs from Harry and Fleur.

"I'll call madam bones. " Daphne Greengrass called as she rushed to the fireplace, one minute later with a gust of green flames Madam Bones entered the room.

" Severus Damian Snape, you are under arrest for assaulting a minor, verbal abuse of students and insulting a lord. " Amelia Bones stated as she evernated Snape, taking his wand in the process before securing magic nullifying hand cuffs on him. She then turned to Daphne." I look forward to seeing you and Astoria at Christmas. " before she floo'd away with Snape in tow.

" Expecto Patronum! " Harry intoned as the silver stag patronus bust from the tip of the wand." Tell Professor McGonagall that Severus Snape was arrested for assault by Amelia Bones. " he instructed before the patronus flew out of the room. Everyone looked shocked at him." What? "

" You used a patronus as a messenger? " Hermione asked in shock.

" Uh, yes? I've seen Dumbledore do it, it was easy to figure out really. " Harry admitted bashfully.

" Ooh! Icklle bitty kiddies. " cackled Peeves as he floats up through the floor, scaring almost everyone in the room, only the twins seemed to be immune." Okay here's how bein' me heirs work. Ya see I had no kids right so every few hundred years or so, I choose who will be my heirs, Hermione Granger for pranking my house with polyjuice, Weasleys because Gred and Forge are the best pranksters since the marauders and Harry because he beat moldy shorts who was the descendant of my last heir. "a few chuckled at the name moldy shorts, finding it funny as opposed to the terrifying Voldemort.

There was a loud crash sound about two floors down and Peeves cackled.

" SALAZAR PEEVES SLYTHERIN! "Godric's voice bellowed through the castle.

" See ya wouldn't wanna be Ya. " Peeves cackled, blew a raspberry and flew off through a wall.

" 'Arry mon cheri, we should get going to Grin'ots now, " fleur suggested.

" alright, are you coming too luna? " Harry asked.

" Of course, I am your wife after all. " she giggled and dragged Fleur and Harry through the floo, this left many confused and a few disappointed people behind.

" Oh man. " Daphne laughed." he's whipped! "

" But I wanted to marry him. " Ginny whispered in a sad, small voice.

At Gringots the two veela and one seer appeared in a fireplace with a burst of flames. The goblins barely noticed, only the closest did when he calmly brushed some soot of of his suit. Harry walked up to one of the goblins.

"Excuse me sir, sorry if I don't know the proper etiquette but may I please talk to my account manager? " Harry asked.

" Names please? " the goblin asked, barely looking up.

" Harry Potter sir. " Harry replied." these are my wives Luna and Fleur. " he added, introducing the girls.

" Took you long enough. " the goblin scoffed." Head to room 274 down hallway 4." he drawled.

The doorway was about ten foot high and was made of a white stone, the hallway was lit by torches of Greek fire.

"Enter. " a voice called, just before Harry could knock. The door opened by itself revealing a elderly goblin." greetings Mister Potter, my name is Ragnok, goblin king. Please have a seat. "

" Thank you your majesty. " Harry stated, slightly nervous.

" Right, let's get this over with. " Ragnok muttered as he cut open a envelope with the Potter seal on it." Would you prefer I read it or you? "

" I would thank you. " Harry stated. Ragnok nodded and handed the will over.

This is the last testament of Lily Potter nee Evens and James Potter.

We in sound body and mind hereby proclaim this our final will and voiding all previous ones.

To Harry James Potter, our son we leave you the family invisibility cloak, and the Potter vault, we're sorry.

To Hermione Jane Potter, our eldest child, we leave the family library, the Potter vault, my Morgana wizard card and our apology for not being there for you.

To Sirius Black, our best friend and Harry's godfather by the godfather ritual, we leave 5000 galleons and custody of our son Harry James Potter and our daughter Hermione Jane Potter.

To Remus R Lupin, we leave 1000 galleons, ten shickles and four knuts, Lily's nimbus 1986 and my collection of wizard cards asides Morgana. we would give you secondary custody of Harry and Hermione but unfortunately the law forbids it.

To Peter Pettigrew we leave you our dying curse, you ratted us out you b***!

To Minerva McGonagall, my godmother, we leave you 3000 galleons and custody of our children if Sirius is unable to.

To Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood, we give you custody of Harry and Hermione in the event that Minerva cannot look after them and to make sure Harry knows of the contract with Luna.

To Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, Harry and Hermione's godmother, we hope to God that we break the Imperius Curse on you so you may know your godchildren.

To one manipulative git Albus Dumbledore, we leave you our curse of having to eat sherbert lemons, we know that you have them.

Under no circumstances is Hermione or Harry to be left with Petunia Dursley nee evens under any circumstances or are to be split up.

All properties we own are to go to Harry and Hermione upon 16 years of age.

Witness: Pandora Lovegood Goblin witness: Ripfang and Ragnok Signed: Lily and James Potter.

Harry was openly crying, this was probably the only thing written by his parents he's seen and he's got a sister! He had no idea Hermione was his sister.

"Well, it appears that we've got two innocent people to free. " Ragnok stated with a frown. He pushed a rune on his desk and the will duplicated before he took one of the three copies and snapped his fingers, making it vanish." I'm sure the DMLE would be interested in that, you may take a copy and the original we shall hold for records and distributing the mentioned items. "

" Thank'ou missure Ragnok. " Fleur stated formally. She then turned to Harry." come on 'Arry, are you alright? " at his nod she continued." we should show' Ermione, she would not know you are siblin's. "

As they left the room none of them noticed a small black beetle flying off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Veela's curse

Chapter 3: heads of family and sisters

After leaving the room Harry, Luna and Fleur were lead by a Goblin called Gnarlclaw to the inheritance and imanstipation room. Upon entering they all took seats.

"Now,to claim the head of your family I need a drop of your blood in this bowl. " Gnarlclaw instructed and handed Harry a black ritual dagger." The blade will dull the pain but I will have to heal the cut afterwards. "

Harry nodded and pricked the dagger into his thumb and let the blood drop into the bowl. Several runes glowed in it and the paper under it glowed orange and green. The Goblin merely raised a brow when Harry's thumb healed itself,despite the fact that it was meant to make humans rely on goblins to heal it in spite. Gnarlclaw pulled the parchment out from under the bowl.

It read;

Name: Harry James Potter. Parents: James and Lilly Potter. Godparents: Sirius Orion black,Bellatrix thorn lestrange nee black. Blood status: 1/2 Veela under ministry law, Full veela. Living Relatives: Petunia Dursley(adopted, muggle), Hermione Jane Potter (Adopted to granger, Veela) , Alice Evens (Maternal grandmother, Veela temporary clan head), Michele Evens (Cousin, veela), Inherited families(blood) : Griffendor, Ravenclaw, Potter, Emmyrs, Preveral, Evens. Inheritance (magic): Le fay. Right of conquest: Slytherin, Gaunt, Riddle (muggle) , Malfoy (Disowned veela clan). Core: 98% bound (ABPWD) Wandless magic: 99% bound, corroded (ABPWD) Veela blood: 90% active (requiring mate) Animal speaker: 99% blocked (ABPWD). Natural oclmense: 100% blocked (ABPWD) Soul: 32% bound (Horcrux) Metamorphmagus:99% blocked, corroded. (ABPWD).

By the end of it, they were lucky the paper hadn't caught alight. Harry's feathers had re-emerge and his talons were in a vice grip on the arms of the chair, splintering the wood. Luna had gone pink with anger and twin fireballs blazed in Fleur's talons.

"Well, milord, " Gnarlclaw began as he pulled out a tray from the desk which contained two boxes." I believe that these are now yours. " he added, handing Harry one box. He opened it and found a number of rings. One Grey with a emerald, one gold with a ruby, two rings with black stones of different designs, a black ring in the shape of a raven, a snake shaped ring, a purple hem ring shaped as the Le fay Crest and one in the shape of the Griffendor Crest. Harry nodded and put them on one by one, each time a flash was given off as the rings merged into one. By the end it had a dragon, two different ravens, a snake, a hippogrif, a Griffen(heir only not head), a eagle, a rose and a purple hem on a multi colored ring.

"Now for your wives. "Gnarlclaw added as he handed the correct rings out. Potter for Fleur and Evens for Luna as it was a contract by Harry's mum.

" Thank you sir. " Harry stated with a bow which Gnarlclaw returned.

" Come on Harry, we should go show hermione. " Luna smiled happily." The shiny drip nosed gibbon must favor us today. " Neither Harry or Luna knew what she was talking about.

" Ah yes, that does remind me Mrs Potter. " Gnarlclaw smiled a fanged smile." I did manage to find a crumple horned snorlak the other day, eating my mud lollies. " he frowned before pulling a small box out from under his desk and handing it to Luna." Retched beast, honestly horrid. "

Luna let out a squeak of joy upon opening a box. Inside was a brown puff ball that looked like a cat with a small twisted horn on its head. It looked up and let out a 'mew!'.

" It's real? " Harry asked, astounded. Fleur too looked shocked, having heard Luna's talks.

" naturally, they live in our tunnels eating roots and sap. " the Goblin replied off handedly." one less pest to get underfoot is good news for me. "

With those parting words they left though the floo right back to hogwarts. The common room of the founders was relatively quiet with hermione studying at the desk and Sally was playing wizard's chess against Ron and winning.

" Hermione, I have proved you wrong. " Luna smiled as she sat down next to the bushy haired girl." I present to you a crumple horned snorlak. " she grinned widely at hermione's expression upon seeing the small animal.

" There's no way this is real. " hermione breathed.

" It iz, ze 'oblins gave it to 'er as zey get underfoot. " fleur explained simply.

" Hermione, could you please set up a privacy spell?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione nodded and wordlessly mouthed' muffilo ' as she waved her wand in a intricate pattern. "Hermione, we found out something today that may shock you." he sighed.

"Harry after your name coming out of that merlin forsaken goblet, I don't think much will surprise me anymore so try my. " hermione stated bravely.

" Hermione your my sister. "Harry stated as he handed her both the will and the blood test. She sat there staring at the parchments for a few moments before lunging at Harry, tackling him into a hug.

" THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! " hermione squealed happily as tears of joy formed at the corner of her eyes." My adoptive parents have been trying to help me find out about my birth family for ages! I can't believe I've got a brother!" she laughed.

"Well guess we've got a happy sister in law isn't that right Fluffy. " Luna cooed to her snorlak. Yep, just another day in the life of the Potters. 


End file.
